


Sounds like you need a friend

by writingaboutniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingaboutniall/pseuds/writingaboutniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After six years, Zayn finally sees Niall again. He's in the studio when he sees him, playing the guitar, humming softly along with the sound. He might've not seen Niall in a long time, but seeing him here now makes him realize how much he wants Niall back in his life. So he'll try his very best to make that happen. </p><p> </p><p>"“I’m sorry, that’s. I’m probably out of line here but,” he tries, voice wavering, his nerves are getting the better of him. “Seeing you again, I miss you.” He adds the last part softly, barely hearable for Niall. It’s all he gets out for now. </p><p>Niall softens a little at that, maybe he understands, maybe he misses Zayn too. He sighs, “It’s been a long time, Zayn.” He reaches into his pocket, gets his phone out and hands it to Zayn. “Here, put your number in it. I’ll text you some time yeah?”" </p><p> </p><p>Title obviously is from 'Rear View' by Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my lovely friend Veera who helps me get it all right.
> 
> I know this is a really short and small chapter. I promise the next chapters will be longer.

Hurriedly, Zayn walks into the building. He hadn’t been looking forward to the meeting with this manager that much, doesn’t like the decision-making that’s planned for today. But to make it even worse, he’s got the most terrible hangover. He stayed up too late, drank too much and then slept a little too long. So he didn’t have that much time to prepare and probably looks like shit. He just wants to get over with the planning-side of going on tour, and start touring already. Luckily it’s not his first time going on tour alone, so he knows what he’s doing, knows what needs to be done. That still doesn’t mean that he likes all the planning though, or that it stresses him out any less. So he sighs deeply, preparing himself for what’s to come while he pushes through the door. His manager is probably going to be in a mood with him for being late. And it’s probably going to get worse when he sees the bags underneath Zayn’s eyes, but he’s just going to have to breath through that. 

He half runs, half walks through the hallways, pushing through doors, greeting people with quick nods until he reaches his manager’s office. “Hey man, sorry I’m late.”

-

It’s three hours later when Zayn finally walks out of the four walls of the office again. He doesn’t feel as stressed anymore, though. Wasn’t as bad. They figured out he’ll have a month left before he has to start promoting his tour and then another five months of doing all sorts of promotion, until he’ll start the actual tour. He knows promotion will stress him out. Having to deal with all the interviews alone, doing all the appearances by himself, it’s not going to be fun and it makes him miss the time of being in One Direction. But going on tour will make up for that, singing his own music, seeing his own fans. He knows it’ll all be worth it. 

He’s making his way out of the building, walking past the recording studios to get to the exit when he hears the soft strum of a guitar. Curiosity gets the better of him so he slows down a bit, walking softly towards the studio with the open door to see who’s inside. 

His heart literally stops, then. The mop of bleached, blonde hair. The familiar sight of the hunched figure curled around the guitar. The soft hum, that is in in perfect harmony with the strum of the guitar strings. Even with his back turned towards him, Zayn knows exactly who he’s looking at. 

It’s a familiar sight, or more like, was a familiar sight. He hasn’t seen it in so long.

He doesn’t know how long he’s standing there, watching the guitar being played, listening to the sounds that come out of the room. Doesn’t know for how long he has the feeling of holding his breath. He doesn’t know how long its been, leaning onto the doorpost but he knows he doesn’t care. It kind of feels like coming home, seeing this sight again, after so many years. But also, it doesn’t. It’s something entirely new. 

-

Zayn knows about the break up, read all about it in shitty newspapers, magazines and on social media. Of course he knows. And he also knows that Niall must’ve been devastated, maybe still is. It may have been a couple years since he last saw him, or any of them. It might’ve been six years since he left the band, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t still know them, doesn’t still want to know them. Especially Niall.

He always had this special band with Niall. Felt protective over him, like he needed to be some kind of brother to the blonde. He always wanted to take care of Niall, always wanted to make him smile, see him happy. And Niall always gladly returned it. Took care of Zayn when he needed it, tried to make him smile when he wasn’t feeling like it. Of course they had their fights, but Niall always came back with an apology for getting upset, saying he just cared too much and then wanting a cuddle to make it up. They knew each other like the back of their hands. Niall was just so important.

And then he wasn’t, anymore. Then the want to get away from it all got too strong, and he knew Niall would be devastated, like he probably was some months ago, or still is now. But it didn’t stop him. He had to get away. 

And now the remainder of the band broke up. All wanted to go their own ways, as he had read. He wouldn’t know what really happened, doesn’t know what’s up in their lives anymore as well as he used to. Has to get the information second hand now, as they haven’t had that much contact. Or any, in the past four years, if he’s honest.

He snaps his head up when he sees movement in the corner of his eyes, hadn’t noticed he had gone off staring, too busy with his own thoughts. He sees Niall placing his guitar aside, standing up from his seat before he looks up and turns around, in Zayn’s direction. 

“Zayn?” 

Confusion is written all over his face, and disbelieve, a lot of disbelieve. He stares for a couple of seconds and then comes back again, blinking a couple of times before his face sets on an angry, closed off look.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my lovely friend Veera who helps me get it all right.

“What are you doing here?” He’s crossed his arms, straightened his posture so he looks taller, while he gives Zayn a hard glare. 

Zayn doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know where to look. He knows he was intruding, knows he has no right to sneak in on Niall, to see what he’s up to. He also feels a bit threatened, isn’t too familiar with this angry side of Niall. Hasn’t seen it enough, only when he told them he’d leave, and that was through a screen. So he doesn’t really know how to deal with this, or if he even wants to deal with it. He isn’t here to get into a discussion. To be honest, he isn’t even sure why he stood there for so long in the first place. It isn’t his place anymore to just watch Niall and he knows that. 

He sighs, building up the courage to talk to Niall. He looks up, meeting Niall’s eyes for the first time again. His heart was already going crazy, but now it feels like it’s going to burst. He had almost forgotten how beautiful Niall’s eyes are. And Zayn swallows tightly now that they are set on him. The look on his face is still quite angry, brows still furrowed, but then there’s a softer, almost fond look in his eyes. And it kind of takes his breath away. 

“I’m, I’m sorry,” he stammers. “I know I’m intruding. Just, I’m really sorry.” He looks away again, from the piercing blue eyes, shaking his head slightly while he swallows nervously. “I heard the guitar and saw it was you, couldn’t really walk away.” 

He looks up again, sees the change on Niall’s face. Sees it going from angry to confused and curious. He looks like he’s taking it in, his answer. Like he’s contemplating whether to tell Zayn to leave or to hear him out. So Zayn gets the chance to really look at Niall, now he’s stood right before him. He sees the small wrinkles by his eyes, probably from all the laughing, the scruff that’s more than he ever used to grow. His figure has gotten more muscular, but he’s still slim as ever. And he still has that adorable baby face he always had. 

He hears a huff of breath, it takes him out of his glare so he meets Niall’s eyes again. “What do you want, then?” It comes out harsh, but Niall gives him a soft look anyway. 

“I don’t really know,” Zayn starts, unsure of what he should answer. “How’ve you been?” He gives Niall a small smile with it, before he realizes what a stupid question it is. He’s not spoken with Niall in four years, clearly they can’t just casually catch up with each other like it’s been after a break from tour. 

But if Niall thinks it’s a stupid question, he doesn’t give it away, just returns Zayn’s small smile while he answers. “I’ve been alright. Been doing some stuff in the studio here, writing some, playing some guitar.” He waves his hand around the studio, wobbling from one foot to another before he fits his hand back in his pocket, gaze landing on Zayn once again. It’s silence then, they just stare at each other for a moment before Niall clears his throat. 

“You?” 

“Yeah, I’ve been good,” he says while nodding his head. “Going on tour soon.” 

Silence again. 

“I’ve heard about the band, I’m sorry,” he tries. 

“And what exactly are you sorry for?” Niall says after a heartbeat and it comes out harder than expected. But on the other hand, Zayn had expected Niall would’ve thrown him out by now so he’s glad with whatever he’s getting. He hasn’t seen Niall in so long, and seeing him now makes him realize just how much he misses the boys, how much he misses Niall. 

"That it didn't work out, or didn't work out anymore. I'm just," he swallows hard, not sure what to say exactly or how to formulate his sentences. "I'm sorry that it had to end this way for you. I just hope you're doing alright."

Niall sighs deeply, loudly, letting his shoulders slump. “I’m doing alright, Zayn. Look, I’m not sure what you want from me here and I kind of was on my way out.” He makes his point more clear by reaching for his guitar, putting it into the case before he slings the strap over his shoulder. Then he raises his eyebrows expectantly at Zayn. 

“Yeah, yeah okay. I’m sorry, again.” He says nervously. He still hasn’t said Niall’s name. He hasn’t said it for so long, it feels weird to just say it again now. Feels so personal when he feels like he doesn’t know the man in front of him that well anymore. But he wants to though, wants to know Niall again, maybe even wants him back in his life again. So he isn’t ready for this conversation to end yet, even if it’s the disaster that it is. 

“Just, eh,” he starts at the same time Niall tries to walk past him. “Maybe we can hang out sometime?” 

Niall stills at that , body freezing and stiffening visibly. “I’m sorry, what?” he blurts out, eyes wide, as if he can’t believe what’s coming out of Zayn’s mouth. 

Zayn doesn’t know what to do for a second, doesn’t know where to look, what to say. He even considers turning around and walking away but decides against it, he decides to be brave instead. 

“I’m sorry, that’s. I’m probably out of line here but,” he tries, voice wavering, his nerves getting worse and worse. “Seeing you again now, I think I miss you” He adds the last part softly, barely hearable for Niall. It’s all he gets out for now. 

Niall softens a little at that, maybe he understands, maybe he misses Zayn a little bit, too. He sighs, “It’s been a long time, Zayn.” He reaches into his pocket, gets his phone out and hands it to Zayn. “Here, put your number in it. I’ll text you some time, yeah?” 

Zayn is shocked, can’t believe it. He takes the phone from Niall’s offering hand and puts his number in it before Niall can change his mind. He’d never expected this. Never expected Niall wanting to hear from him again. He gives the phone back to Niall, murmuring a soft “Thanks”. 

“Alright, lad. I’m off now.” And with that, Niall flies past him, out of the door before Zayn can even process what happened. 

He just stands there in the hall for some minutes after that. Hands in his pocket and staring straight ahead. Can’t believe what just happened, can’t believe he had a conversation with Niall after so long. 

-

A week goes by and Zayn doesn’t hear anything from Niall. Zayn has been busy, trying to see his friends and his family as much as possible now that he knows he’ll only have one month left before he’ll be crazy busy again. He’s had meetings with his manager to go through some stuff, but had spent most of his time for himself and with his friends. Zayn has been busy, but that doesn’t mean he has forgotten about his conversation with Niall. Doesn’t mean his stomach doesn’t turn in anticipation every time his phone chirps. Doesn’t mean he’s not disappointed every time he sees it’s not Niall that sent him a message. 

He’s at his parents’ house when it happens. It’s Friday night, he visited his parents nearly every day that week but didn’t stay for dinner once, and his mom made sure he knew it, so he couldn’t avoid it any longer. They’re about to finish their dinner, Trisha deep in a conversation about her day, when Zayn’s phone lights up. Normally he’d not give his phone a second glance when he’s at dinner. Normally, his phone wouldn’t even be on the table. But he has unconsciously been keeping his phone within arm’s length since he ran into Niall. 

He almost chokes on his drink that had been at his lips when his phone lit up. Excusing himself from the table while he grabs his phone and leaves the kitchen in a rush. He goes to the bathroom, locking the door and closes the toilet lid, before he sits down on it. He takes a deep breath, murmuring a mantra of ‘It’ll be okay, it’s alright” to himself while he takes his phone from his pocket and opens up the message. 

**_“Up for beer at yours tonight? Niall.”_ **

He reads the message, again and again and again. Can’t believe the casualness that Niall write with, the casualness that Niall invites himself over with. He can’t believe he got an actual message from Niall, at all. 

**_“Sure, was about leaving my parents’ anyway, meet you in 1h? x Z”_ **

He thinks the ‘X’ through, deletes and adds it a couple of times before he decides to go with it. It’s Niall, so of course he can add an ‘X’. He always used to do that. He has hit ‘send’ a couple of minutes ago already, has been staring at his phone ever since, the light of his phone already went out again, trying to control his breathing and his mind because he feels like his head is all over the place. He’s not seen Niall in so long, he can only hope he’ll still be the same, hope that he’ll still know the Niall that he’ll see in about an hour. He stresses about not being able to keep the conversation going, having awkward silences. Stresses about Niall maybe getting angry with him or only wanting to talk about the past. He’s so deep in thoughts that he kind of startles when his phone lights up again. 

**_“Sounds good, lad. Gonna need your address tho.”_**

Zayn stares at the message for a bit, didn’t even consider that Niall probably wouldn’t even know where he lives. He quickly sends Niall his address before he stands up from the toilet and splashes some water in his face. He rushes out of the toilet and back into the kitchen again. Apologizes to his mother a million times for leaving this abruptly and then gets into his car to pick up some beer from the store and drive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, not as long as I wanted it to be, but it seemed like a good place to stop. Please let me know what you think about it in the comments, it'd really help me to continue.
> 
> I'm Nialliejames on tumblr. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**For anyone who has some kind of notifications or whatever on this story; I'm going to re-write it and then republish it. And I'm going to try to actually finish it. So sorry.**

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I wrote so hopefully it's good. Please let me know what you think about it in the comments, it'd really help me to continue. 
> 
> I'm 'wantniallie' on tumblr. :)


End file.
